


Of cats and mechs

by madhatt



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/madhatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeljaw swayed his tail left and right rhythmically and flattened back his ears, as his snout twisted in an irritated scowl. Thunderhoof promised him a good time. He promised him an evening of sweet relaxation and pleasure. But he was not here to make good on his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of cats and mechs

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them so hard, it's ridiculous. So I requested a fic from myself. Prompt was: “Now listen, I’m gonna be later than I thought. So why don’t you lay down on that big comfy bed of yours and when I come home I’ll tickle your tummy all over.“

Steeljaw huffed as he walked down the hallway of the old factory they were currently hiding at. It was currently deserted, save for himself – he delegated all his Decepticons to field work, just he could finally spend some time alone. Or not exactly alone, an irritated voice of his angry processor reminded him helpfully. He swayed his tail left and right rhythmically and flattened back his ears, as his snout twisted in an irritated scowl. Thunderhoof promised him a good time. He promised him an evening of sweet relaxation and pleasure. But he was not here to make good on his words.

And Steeljaw was needy. He refused to admit it, even before himself, but he couldn't deny the feeling, especially as it was crawling up and down his plating, so irritating and urgent. He never denied himself anything, he always took what he wanted without care for anything or anyone. And right now he wanted his fellow Decepticon to take good, well-deserved care of him.

He tried reaching the other mech over his communication line.

“Steeljaw?” The other's drawling voice filled his processor.

“Where are you?” Why are you not here with me,was what he actually thought. Still, Steeljaw wished he didn't sound so desperate.

“I'm a lil' stuck at the moment.”

“What do you mean, stuck?” Steeljaw stopped in his way to his room, refusing to admit the worry that suddenly gripped his spark. “Do you need help?”

“No, but thanks for asking.” Thunderhoof grunted and stayed silent for some time, clearly busy with something. “Why ya called anyway?” he asked after a moment.

“Haven't you forgotten about something?” Steeljaw sounded sullen even to his own audio receptors. He hated himself for that.

“Forgotten? 'Bout what?” Another short silence. “Oh! You mean our lil' get together?” He laughed. “I remember, how could I ever forget 'bout your shiny plating?”

Steeljaw purred in contentment, before he could stop himself. “You _better_ not forget. So when you're going to be back?”

“Not very soon, I'm afraid.” Steeljaw frowned. Definitely not the answer he had expected. Or hoped for. He stayed stubbornly silent, not wanting to betray how hurt he felt. Still, Thunderhoof must have sensed something, for he said, “Now listen, I’m gonna be later than I thought. So why don’t you lay down on that big comfy berth of yours and when I come back I’ll tickle your tummy all over.“ Thunderhoof laughed and Steeljaw felt his whole plating, up to his ears, grow warm.

 

Thunderhoof didn't expect Steeljaw to take him on his jokingly thrown offer. Yet here he was, lying on his own berth (though more often than not he shared it with Thunderhoof, as of late), his tail curled around him, his lips parted delicately. Despite that he looked as handsome as ever. Thunderhoof wasn't about to resist the temptation and deny himself the pleasure of joining him. And so he climbed on the bed and settled next to Steeljaw. He looked at the other's lean body and knew he needed to fulfil his promise, no matter how little he had meant it originally. And so he moved his hand to touch the plating of Steeljaw's abdomen. It was pleasantly warm. Thunderhoof started rubbing it in small circles, making sure not to apply too much pressure.

Suddenly he heard a noise. At first he didn't know what it was, but soon he realized with a start, that it was Steeljaw. He was purring, just like one of Earth's cats. His frame was releasing puffs of warm air and his systems kept on making low noises. He was also still in recharge. Thunderhoof smirked. If Steeljaw were awake, he would never agree to that. Thunderhoof kept stroking the soft plating and listening to the content humming of the other's engines. It was endearing.

Finally his slow rubbing attracted Steeljaw's processor and forced his recharge to end. His mechanics still purring, Steeljaw's eyes slowly on-lined. Usually they were dashingly yellow, but in his barely conscious state, they were still dimmed flax and unfocused.

“'Huff?” Steeljaw's voice was barely audible over the loud purring.

“Yeah, I'm'ere.”

Steeljaw, still not entirely aware of his surroundings, stretched lazily, rolling his joints and swaying his tail. Finally he noticed Thunderhoof's spread fingers on his abdomen. He raised his eyebrow questioningly and looked at Thunderhoof, trying to still himself under the other's warm, wandering hand.

“What are you doing?”

Thunderhoof smirked. “Getting your attention.” He kept moving his hand in small circles. “And listenin' to your cute purrs. Seriously Steel, you sure, yous not a cat?”

Steeljaw snarled, his whole frame tensing and plating drawing in close to his protoform, but before he could move forward, probably to scratch the other's plating with his claws, Thunderhoof quickly moved his fingers to a stripe of uncovered protoform and wriggled them.

That's how he found out Steeljaw was actually ticklish.

Knowing that, Thunderhoof was merciless – he moved his fingers skilfully, forcing little yelps and squeals out of the other Decepticon. Steeljaw's plating flared out and drew back in, as he writhed on the berth and tried to avoid Thunderhoof's fingers, or maybe push them away, but his attempts were futile.

“W-Wh...” Steeljaw tried to speak, but his vocalizer wheezed instead. By now he was almost laughing, despite his best attempts to seem exasperated. “What's gotten into you?!”

Thunderhoof chuckled and finally withdrew his hand. Steeljaw relaxed instantly. He was cycling air frantically, trying to cool his mechanics. He was also smiling. Thunderhoof smiled back at him and moved his hand to caress one heated cheek.

“I'm not sure.” And he really wasn't – he didn't know what exactly changed between them, or when it happened, but for some time now things were different. There were fond glances, lingering touches, easy banter and... And this.

Thunderhoof didn't hesitate one klik before leaning down and kissing Steeljaw. They had done it so many times already, there was no need to hesitate. Steeljaw seemed to think so too, for he let his engines purr contently and leaned up to get closer to the other mech. They kissed languidly and thoroughly, like they wanted to memorize every bit of each other, except there was no need for that – they already knew everything.

Thunderhoof groaned when Steeljaw licked into his mouth, and fell obediently on the berth, when the other's hands urged him to do so. He chuckled into the kiss when Steeljaw straddled him and put hands on the other's hips, to pull him closer and knead the smooth plating. He could drown in the feeling of Steeljaw, he could do that willingly – the other mech's minute wriggling, his clever claws, talented mouth and slick tongue, it was all so enticing, Thunderhoof couldn't resist him. He couldn't resist the sweet taste, the heady scent...

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain.

“W-What?” Thunderhoof stammered and looked down at his chest, only to see lubricant slowly seeping from four parallel wounds on his chestplate. He hissed when Steeljaw traced them teasingly with his claws. Fragger had scratched him! He looked at Steeljaw questioningly.

“You thought there would be no payback?” Steeljaw smirked, as he rolled his hips.

Thunderhoof shook his head and kissed him again.

 


End file.
